Kuroko Tetsuya's Longest Year Not on Earth
by Vivitan
Summary: Or also known as "That time Kuroko really wanted to live a normal life as a human but accidently meets Akashi who decides to mess that plan up." Kuroko is a Seer, a person who could see the evil and darkness clawing away at a person's back. And the rest was history. make sure to review or stuff
1. Chapter 1

When Kuroko was the ripe age of nine, he saw many things he didn't know he should never be able to see. His classmates were all entangled in clouds of wispy darkness that twinkled and enchanted his young eyes. He looked down at himself and noticed nothing and a classmate called for him. "Kuroko!" He looked up to see a flash of red that disappeared as soon as it came. "Do you see it too?" he asked Setsuya. She frowned and he started to babble, "The clouds, do you see them?" He waved his chubby arms around her and the young boy started to become frustrated when the girl shook her head. "Kuroko, are you a crazy too?" Someone said it and he didn't know if it was from Setsuya or not but the class had gotten quiet. He felt the eyes of his "friends" burn him down. "The clouds..," he began weakly. A hand wrapped around his neck and it wasn't theirs. It's a cloud. He can't breathe yet he continues. "You all have one." And the dark wisps were suffocating him now. The world grew black and he was falling.

When Kuroko was the ripe of age of nine, he saw many things he knew he should never be able to see. As his grandmother sung him a song in words he's never heard of before, he found this truth. "You're a Seer. You have many gifts, my dear." Her cool hands brushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead and he's calm. They're calm together. "One day, someone will find you and you'll know." She softly pressed the scar on the side of his head.

Six years later, he's as small as ever. He found himself becoming less visible each passing year since those fateful days years before. He breathes and the world breathes with him. His grandmother is calling for him yet he feels no need to move until he sits u and slams his head into something, _someone_ , and he shouts.

Akashi was a piece of shit.

And this was the beginning of Kuroko Tetsuya's longest year _not_ on earth..


	2. Chapter 2

The red haired man, who had since introduced himself as "Akashi", was by far the most annoying person Kuroko had ever met. But was also quite attractive. His catlike eyes with yellow and red orbs drew the bluenette in. He mentally slapped himself and noticed Akashi's back. There was no darkness glued to him. "A Seer?" He looked back to Akashi with curious eyes. "You have no darkness." He nodded,"Yes, it isn't strange." Kuroko frowned,"Are you also a Seer then?" Akashi smiled, not showing any teeth,"Seers are weak. I am a much greater being than that." He leaned in and whispered in Kuroko's ear,"I am a God."

Now Kuroko knew that such existences were real in this world. His grandmother had taken it upon herself to educate him on his role. However, she never once informed him on how to act in the presence of a God. Was he supposed to bow? Was he supposed to sacrifice a living being up to this majestic creature? He didn't know and so he stood there. "Am I supposed to bow?" he blurted out. Akashi chuckled,"No, I quite like talking to others as equals. Until they step out of bounds of course." He stared nonchalantly,"Well, it was nice meeting you but I must be heading off to school." "Wait," Akashi grabbed his wrist."I want you t-" "No." "Atleast hear me ou-" "No." He wriggled his wrist of the others and walked away, ignoring the angry shouts. _I'm sorry, please don't end up being one of those important gods. Oh God, what if he was one of those gods. Grandma will be so angry that I turned away a God for no reason. Today just keeps getting worse._

When he arrived at school, he most certainly did not expect for the god to be sitting in his seat. "…That's my seat." "I know." He glared,"I must kindly ask you to leave." Akashi shook his head,"No can do." Kuroko walked behind him and yanked the chair from under him causing Akashi to fall.

 _I really hope he isn't a major god._

"Oi." Kuroko continued walking faster, swerving around a pole. "I know you can hear me stop running." "You're bothering the neighbors." Akashi shrugged,"Normal humans can't see me so its fine." Kuroko mimicked him while rolling his eyes. "Look, I just want to live a normal happy life without any disturbances. Is that really too much to ask for?" "It is. Just hear me out." He took a deep breath,"One minute, that's all I'm giving you." Akashi took out an aging picture of a group of rainbow haired children. "I am looking for my friends." Oh God, this is turning into those really generic shounen stories. What did I do to get stuck in a shounen manga? He's probably going to ask me for help. Oh god. "And?" Akashi looked him in the eyes,"I want you to help me search for them." He squinted,"Aren't you a god?" "I am th god of economics." Kuroko turned,"Good day." "NO WAI-"

"He did not just slam that door on me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tetsuya, whatever is bothering you dear?" his gentle grandmother asked him. He smiled,"I met a god of economics today and was asked to look for his friends."

"Oh isn't that nice. Did you accept?"

He shook his head,"No, forgive me."

She smiled gently before smacking him. "Go outside and accept that request!"

"…Hai."

"Hello," he mumbled to the figure who danced around his balcony. "Good evening, change of heart?" He shook his head,"My grandmother made me." Akashi smiled, this time it was genuine but it flickered back to his sly one. "I'd like to start looking for them now if possible." Kuroko held up his hand,"Right after you sit down and properly introduce yourself, please."

He gestured to the inside of his room. The god nodded and walked in, plopping down on his bed. "I am Akashi Seijuro. These people," he pointed to the group in the picture."Are my acquaintances." Kuroko tilted his head,"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. And may I ask who that is?" He pointed to a young boy with his face. It unnerved him. "Who?" Akashi asked. "This little boy here."

"There isn't anyone there, Tetsuya."

He looked up to meet heterochromatic eyes, frowned, and stared at where his finger meet the surface. There was no one.

Strange.

"Why do you want to look for your friends?" he asked, tilting his head. Akashi simply glanced and answered,"I need to see if something is true."

"And that something is?'

"Something that does not concern you."

Kuroko shrugged and went back to examining the picture. "Do you even have a clue of where they might be?" Akashi shook his head,"This is why I asked a Seer. You would be able to see them if they were in a disguise or a different form." "You can change forms?" Akashi smirked,"Why of course. Anything you'd like to see?" Kuroko's eyes shone with delight,"I want to see a puppy."

Akashi's face fell into one of disgust,"Out of all the things you'd like to see me transform as, you choose a lowlife? Atleast let me a cat, they are much more refined."

"I really couldn't care less. Just please let me finish my homework and sleep." The god sighed and walked towards the door leading to the balcony. "I'll come for you tomorrow. Await my return." "I'd rather go to school, please wait until the weekends." "….Fine."

"Tetsuya, it is the weekend and we shall start our conquest," he shoved a bag into Kuroko's hands. "I made sure to pack your necessities." "Where are we going?" "The spirit world." Kuroko's body went ice cold."Wait, what? I don't remember this being stated."

"You will be with me, all will be fine."

"I don't think so."

"Tetsuya, trust me."

"Please do not call me so informally."

Akashi frowned,"I may call you whatever I desire you to be. You are a Tetsuya." Kuroko mentally threw his hands up in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "I saw that."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tetsuya, hold my hand."

"..."

"Tetsuya."

"Fine," Kuroko grabbed the outstretched hand and grimaced. He didn't even have to look at the red head to know that he was smirking. Snarky bas-"Let's keep it PG,Tetsuya." He snapped his head to grinning cheshire cat and pouted,"You never told me you could read minds." "You never told me you were a sass queen." Kuroko shrugged and signaled to his hand that was wrapped around by the others,"Care to explain to me why we're holding hands?" Akashi merely squeezed his hand and started to hum,"Maybe because I like holding your hand." Yeah, no." Kuroko snatched his hand back and wiped it furiously on his pants. "I was just kidding,Tetsuya. It's for me to help move your soul into the spirit world." He stretched out his hand once more in invitation. Kuroko stared before sighing. "Fine."

He regrets holding onto that hand.

Akashi prompted him to close his eyes and he heard the sound of a bell ringing softly. "Tetsuya, open your eyes only when I tell you to." When he was told to open his eyes, he saw a world painted with colors.

"The spirit world is a place of sadness, Tetsuya. But it is just as beautiful. Remember that." His grandmother placed her knitting down.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"Kuroko asked. Akashi simply smiled,'Of course, I'm am the god of-" "Economics,"Kuroko finished, not even giving a second glance, as he walked ahead of the other. He kicked a lower branch and pushed another which whipped the god in the face. "Tetsuya," Akashi warned but Kuroko continued to push the branches, ignoring the shouts of profanities shot at him. "Ah, I nearly forgot." Kuroko turned around and stared at him. "What is it? Could it be that you're falling for-" "In your dreams. Your eyes are both red." Akashi's laughed softly,"So you've noticed. You must have been really examining me because of your-" "I do not have any feelings except contempt regarding you. Let's hurry Akashi kun." That was until Kuroko started seeing black dots flicker into his view and the sound of being trapped underwater.

"A human's soul starts dying soon after they reach the Spirit world. Tetsuya," his grandmother looked at him tenderly. "Promise me you won't go when he comes for you."

He awoke to the worried face of the god. "I forgot." "Excuse me?" "I forgot something important and broke a promise." Akashi looked at him and his eye flickered to yellow for a second. "You're not the god of economy, are you Akashi kun?" The red head's eyes widened,"Seems like you found me out. You exceeded my expectations Tetsuya." Dark tendrils wrapped around them and Akashi's eyes glowed,"I am merely the god of time." Kuroko nodded softly and closed his eyes. "Does this mean you didn't need help finding your so called "friends?" He knew that the red head did not care to answer his question since he already knew the answer. "What do you want from me Akashi?"

"I want you to remember something."

"Is that all?"

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

"God of time or not, I would like a hint as to why you want me?" Kuroko asked, his blue eyes unwavering. Akashi smiled down at him,"You interest me too much to just let you go off in that disgusting world." Kuroko would have retorted if it weren't for the unmistakable feeling of something breaking inside him. "Your time seems to be running short, Tetsuya." He motioned towards his chest,"Your clock is running faster than I expected. May I give you the reason why I brought you here, or should I let you suffer a bit?" Kuroko glared in disdain,"I would like a reason before I meet my demise, Akashi kun."

Akashi simply hummed as he set to toy with one of Kuroko's hands. "But wouldn't it be more fun to just find out yourself? I'll take you on a journey, Tetsuya." He touched his pinky,"An adventure that could give you your time back." AT that moment, Kuroko wished he had the ability to kill this man. God or not. "If I agree to your silly escapade?" he questioned. "Then you will receive your life back and I'll disappear from your life. Give me a year." He quirked an eyebrow,"Only a year? Knowing you, I expected much more than that." Akashi grinned, not showing any teeth,"You wound me so, Tetsuya."

"Me, wound you? I would laugh but am currently dying," Kuroko mumbled. In a flash, Akashi had his hand gripped on his face,"Now, now Tetsuya. Don't get so cocky. It ruins your innocent face. SO do you agree or not?" Kuroko attempted to push away his hand but his efforts were in vain,"If you release your blasted hand, I just might." He did as such.

"A long long time ago."

"There lived a young boy."

"The spirit realm consists of five realms. We'll be visiting the springs and marshlands first., do you understand Tetsuya?" He nodded though strained,"Are we walking by foot or?" Akashi shook his head,"We'll be travelling by foot, it's a wonderful way to exercise." _Says the mother-_ Language. _Screw you, Akashi kun._ Don't get mouthy, or you might lose something vital.


	6. Chapter 6

And so the two traveled to the land of marshes, where they encountered a funny fellow who went by the name-

"Shintarou," Akashi said. The kappa continued to struggle from the God of Time's bind on him. "It's been awhile since we've met. How are you?" He didn't answer and was already about to punch the red head if it weren't the mop of blue hair catching his attention. "Ku-" "Shintarou," Akashi warned. "You didn't answer my question." The kappa shuddered as he realized the eyes were slowly bleeding into a more glowing yellow. "I-I'm doing fine. Though you could just unhand me. It's uncomfortable and you're crushing my lucky item." "I see you're still collecting those." He picked himself up from where he had sat on the poor man and turned to Kuroko. "Kuroko, this is Shintarou. Shintarou, Kuroko." He frwoned as he pushed up his glasses,"You know its not necessary to introduce us. And call me Midorima."

"Nice to meet you," Kuroko bowed though he still wondered how this man already knew his name. "Tetsuya, as you can see this man is a kappa. Not a god, so don't treat him with any respect." "That's rude, Akashi-kun," Kuroko frowned, pouting a little. But the moment the words slipped from his mouth, multiple figures fell from the sky and he nearly shit himself. But Kuroko had to keep his emotions in check in front of that red demon. "Oi Akashi! Didn't think you'd drag back here after all that fuss," a rather intimidating fairy said. Said fairy was mean, lean, and quite possibly a machine. He turned to Kuroko and for a split second recognition passed through his eyes. "Yo Tetsu."The fairy raised his arm but quickly placed it down. "Ah, that's right," he mumbled as he glanced away. A pink haired werewolf padded over to his side. "Dai-chan, it's rude to look away," she warned him before giving Kuroko her full attention. "It's been awhile." He simply stared not knowing how to respond to these people. He felt something move from the corner of his eyes and as fast as they came, a hand had covered his mouth as another covered his eyes.

He tried to pry his head around to see who it was but simply stared back at a mass of aura. Nobody had seemed to notice this, not even the werewolf who was still staring at him. It was as though someone had frozen the time.

 _What's happening?_


	7. Chapter 7

The hands wouldn't stop coming as more and more wrapped around him. Akashi seemed to have finally noticed when no one replied to anything. His eyes flashed as a sword appeared by his side. "Who's there? Release Tetsuya." The others were still stuck in their frozen states. Kuroko grasped at the hands feeling them pull him in more and more before Akashi was in front of him. "Why didn't you make a noise, Tetsuya?" He could feel tears well up as the hands started to scorch his skin. However, the moment Akashi stuck his hand in, the other was absorbed in.

And Kuroko was let out.

* * *

"Wake up, please!" a voice shouted in his ears as what he supposed were tears dripped down his cheek. He slowly forced his lids open and the pink lady was hugging his head. The others stood around in a circle, looking down with worried expressions. "W-where's Akashi?" his voice sounded small in his own ears and the ocean was resounding. "He's gone, they came and took him," Midorima informed. "It's seems the spiders have made their move."

* * *

By the time, he was fully conscious the others were already ready to move. "Nobody told me about this," he mumbled before Aomine picked him up. "Tetsu is still tired, I'll carry him." He would have grumbled if it weren't for the sudden drowsiness that returned. He could feel a hand hold his own. "Akashi is okay," Momoi whispered. "We'll bring him back and you'll continue your journey."

* * *

"Don't let go of my hand," the boy said to the him as they walked across the rickety old bridge. He could feel his feet slip under him and a voice shout. The sound of roaring water and fear plunged into him. Dark, dark, and darker. He kept drowning, a hand worthlessly trying to grab his own. Pity, he thought.

Don't you want to live a bit more? Not at all.

Don't you want to see the sky again? I'm sick of it.

Are you happy? No, I'm not.

* * *

Kuroko woke up with a start and felt two warm presences by him. Midorima sat in his position in front of the wagon. "You should lie back down," the kappa mumbled. "We're going to resupply for this trip. We might have to leave you with him while we return Akashi." "Who is him?" Kuroko asked.

"Murasakibara."


	8. Chapter 8

The man they called Murasakibara lived near the Sea of Dreams. Really, it was just an ocean full of stars, but Momoi said they were dreams. "What happens if you fall in?" he asked her. "You turn into a dream. Your parents' dream for a child, somebody's dream son or daughter." They continued on in silence. Until Midorima cleared his throat. "You might die before we get to Akashi." He nodded numbly,"I think it might be better that way." No one heard him.

* * *

Upon reaching a small cottage under a bridge that looked to be made of carefully carved marble, angels perched from above clouds and demons trotting from below. His eyes widened at the small figures of a little boy about to fall into the water and another one holding his hand out and mouth open in a silent shout. "They're from Murasakibara's dreams. He spends his free time eating or carving more dreams into the marble sides," Aomine said. As though his name had summoned him, a towering purple giant awoke from the earth. Opening his eyes slowly, he started groping around the ground. "Ah," he mumbled before ripping open a bag of chips. His eyes slowly moved up to meet theirs and flickered back down. "Mura-kun, could you help us?" Momoi tentatively asked. "Akashi's gone and Ku-" Her voice cut off as Murasakibara stood up and motioned for Kuroko to follow him. "Stay," he mumbled to the rest of them as Aomine made a move to follow."I need to talk to Kuro-chin."

As they slowly walked away from the group, he noticed how the larger was nearly transparent. _A ghost,_ he thought. Murasakibara opened the door and gently guided Kuroko in, turning on the lights and forced him to take a seat. "Aka-chin said this would happen," Murasakibara began. "He said you'd come back to us. Do you remember us, Kuro-chin?" The way his name was said could have tricked anyone into thinking it was a normal question but one look into the other's eyes, it was a plea. "No," he answered truthfully. The ghost's eyes darkened and he continued to chew slowly. "Sa-chin said you guys wanted help. I'll help but promise me you all will come back soon," he patted Kuroko's head. "I promise," Kuroko lied through his teeth. He knew he, in particular, wasn't going to return anywhere.

* * *

"He's agreed to help us," he approached them. Momoi jumped with a yelp and frowned at him,"Mou, you shouldn't scare us like that." He nodded,"Forgive me." "Did he say anything else?"Aomine asked. He shook his head, not wanting to mention the first part of their short talk. "Nothing." Turning around, he could see a dark shimmer before disappearing. Dismissing it with his ill mind and faintness, he thought nothing of it. Momoi was blabbering away at Aomine and he saw their darkness. He saw Midorima's inner turmoils. And turning around he could see even the ghost's shadows. Everything's okay, he wanted to reassure himself but he felt worry creep over him. He remembered the hands scorching his hand and shuddered. Akashi's going to be okay.

Though they've only spent a small amount of time traveling, he felt like his whole being was tearing apart. As the others rested that night, he found himself talking aloud. No one could hear him, he knew. Nobody wants to hear him, his mind taunted. "Who are you?" No reply, as expected. "I'm you." He responded to himself before looking at the stars above and the stars in the water. The boys were still hanging from the bridge. He knew that boy, he could feel him. Warm, soft, and almost human. Almost, he knew Akashi enough to know that the other would laugh at him at that moment. He quietly sat up and walked near the edge of the water. "Don't fall in," a voice warned him from behind. Gold wrapped around him and he felt a hand sweep through his hair. "I missed you." He closed his eyes, listening to the insistent beating near his ear. "Who?" And the hands never stopped moving. "You'll remember soon. You always did. But I'm Kise Ryouta."

* * *

The next morning, the others glowered at the kitsune who had wrapped himself around Kuroko. "Kise, what are you doing here?" Aomine growled. "You're so mean Aominecchi!" he pouted. "I heard Kuroko call for me," his cat-like eyes gleamed. Kuroko frowned,"I don't remember calling for anyone." Aomine pointed a finger at Kise,"Aha! So you were following us this whole time and waited for a chance to make a flashy entrance, you bastard!" Momoi slapped him,"Stop making such a fuss, we have to save Akashi." Kuroko snorted,"Saving makes him sound like a damsel in distress." Aomine grinned,"It does, his royal highness got his ass caught by a bunch of spiders." Kuroko immediately snapped back into seriousness,"Who are the spiders?" Midorima opened his mouth preparing for a long rant until Momoi spoke up,"A group of monsters and spirits whose goal is to breach the human world completely." Midorima continued,"They plan to use Akashi to stop the time it takes for a portal to close and send of their kin into the mortal dimension." He nodded processing the information until stopping. So they planned to pretend to take him to try and trick Akashi into action, forcing him to be taken. "I see," he mumbled before looking up. "Then let us begin." The others grinned at him before Murasakibara came back with several bags. "Ah, I'm coming too~." Kise grinned,"Me too!" Aomine grabbed his head,"Hell no. Too many people. We don't need a pretty boy like you in this, you're gonna ruin it." Momoi touched his arm,"Please Dai-chan." he frowned and her ears lied flat against her head. "Don't, I swear to gods, Momoi." She tilted her head. "Fuck it! Fine!" Kuroko smiled.

* * *

 _Dear Grandmother,_

 _I am fine._


	9. Chapter 9

The story of how and why and questions might or might not be answered. AKA Sorry for not updating sooner, I just started highschool so we was busy lol.

* * *

 _These days, I've made many friends._

* * *

Their journey was on foot. Flickers of red would cloud his vision at night. By the third day, everyone was tense. Bodies full of nerve and anxiety. Nobody seemed to notice though.

And their journey continued. "We'll reach him again," Kuroko whispered. "And I'll be home in no time."

* * *

Akashi had half a mind to think about Kuroko. But it seemed even he couldn't stop himself from slipping away into his memories. With the Spiders all gone and resting, his mind was quiet. As his head lulled to the side, he could hear children laughing around him. "Just be safe, okay," he mumbled to them. "You guys are always trying so hard, just rest and I'll take care of everything."

* * *

Kuroko's eyes followed the Spirits traveling along the same path as them. The shadows clawed at their backs, liquid black pooling near the ground. _Almost like blood_ , he thought. Kise was laughing at something Aomine had said before turning towards the small Seer. "Kurokocchi, are you okay?" Before he could reply, a large claw was wrapped around him and he was pulled away by Momoi. "Kuroko, stay behind us," she warned. They surrounded him, backs turned. He was sick of this behavior, acting as though he was fragile. But he knew he really was, a mere human in the world of spirits. An outsider. As the others laughed and joked, a wave of unease clawed his throat.

He stopped and the others didn't even notice. More Spirits passed by him and he wished for his grandmother's warm arms. A small figure tugged at his sleeve, "It's okay." Red hair bloomed in his eyes and he was soon next to the group. "Akashi?" Midorima quirked his eyebrows up,"If you're talking about Akashi, he's right up there." He pointed a webbed finger to the top of a castle right next to the path. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

 _So you don't need to worry about me._

* * *

Day melted into night and slowly back into day. You could even say it was calm. Could, being the key word here. Akashi didn't think so. "I'm breaking out," he said to himself. Good Akashi nodded,"You're finally taking initiative." Bad Akashi scowled,"No! Are you an idiot?" He groaned after awhile. "I'm talking to myself, i can't believe I'm talking to myself."

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy that you're finally talking," Hanamiya said. Akashi nodded before snapping his head around. "You little impudent piece of-" "Hush, if you don't shut up now I'll kill them."

"Them?"

"Kuroko and the gang." Akashi snarled,"You wouldn't." Hanamiya barked out a laugh,"I can and I just might. All you need to do is tell me one thing?"

And what is that?"

"How the fuck did you kill those kids and manage to get us blamed?"


End file.
